1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a barcode data management device and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In printing systems for enterprise operations and the like, print data of material for printing in the printing system is described by a print language of a page description language or the like. The printing system interprets this page description language format and generates bit map format data, then performs printing based on this bit map format data.